


Yuletide

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 25 days of ficmas [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Against a Wall, Bonfires, F/M, Kisses, Making Out, Winter Solstice, Yuletide, lots of teasing, on the floor, reader is hot for loki chopping wood, theres just a lot of kissing in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Loki and the reader celebrate yuletide together





	Yuletide

Loki snatching your pocket knife wasn’t exactly unusual behaviour. He had a thing with daggers and blades - especially ones as pretty as yours, which had a beautiful handcrafted, jade handle. He was like a magpie, collecting shiny, dangerous things. What was unusual was your lover pocketing it immediately, not showing off a single one of his considerable skills with the blade.

The god simply stepped aside as you dived for his pockets to take back your knife, far too agile for your clumsy self to catch. His long fingers closed around your wrist as you spun around for a second attempt and he pulled you flush against his chest, your lips only centimetres apart. His gloved hands splayed on your back, holding you strong and steady.

“We do not take clippings from the trees, Y/N,” Loki chastised, nipping at your lower lip as if it were some kind of punishment. You stepped up on to tip toes to chase his kiss but he pulled back with a signature smirk, leaving you wanting.

A frown on your face, pouting like a child forced to go to bed without dessert, you huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. “You said we needed to collect things to decorate the Yule log.”

“Yes. We do that by gathering supplies from the ground. We do not take from that which is alive.” Loki slipped his arms around your waist from behind, dotting kisses along your neck until you forgave him. The moment you released the charade of being angry with him, he spun you around and kissed you on the lips. His fingers ever so gentle over your skin, Loki tucked a loose strand of hair beneath your fluffy hat and said, “We are trying to honour our natural surroundings, my darling, not kill them.”

“But you’re normally so fond of killing,” you teased, happy to be once again in his embrace.

“Well, it is fun,” he agreed. “But when we remember the dead, we try not to add to their numbers.”

Wondering whether that was simply something his mother or brother had told him to slow his stabby tendencies, you said, “It’s only a tree, Loki…”

“And you’re only a human but I love you anyway. Just because they look different does not mean that their spirit is any less active or important than yours. After all, you both grown at equally slow rates and are laden with such delicious fruits. Show them some respect, my dear, and nature will return it in kind.”

“Did you just compare me to a tree?” you asked.

Loki’s righteous confidence faded as he stumbled for some response which would not end with him sleeping alone tonight. “Could you not focus on the fact I love you instead?”

“You’re lucky I love you too,” you grumbled, annoyed at yourself for having forgiven him already. But then, how could you not? Brushing your chapped lips over his, you took his hand in yours and let him lead you through the forest on the hunt for the perfect decorations.

It took a few hours but you eventually returned home with a bag full to the brim with a wonderful selection of natural decorations. As you stripped off your many layers of clothes and warmed yourself in front of the roaring fire, Loki disappeared outside to prepare the log for your Yuletide centerpiece.

You couldn’t help but gasp at the sight as you stared out the window into your garden. Loki wasn’t as muscular as Thor but he still looked good - exceptionally good - wielding an axe and chopping wood like that. Honestly, you could barely keep from moaning at the sight, something deep and primitive stirring inside you.

You practically leapt at the god when he returned, pushing him against the wall and kissed him hard. He immediately dropped the log and wrapped a hand around your neck, pulling you closer, while the other dug into your waist. You pressed your body against his, moaning against his soft mouth as he rolled his hips beneath you. There was a desperation in your kiss which he enthusiastically returned until you were both feeling dizzy.

Trailing his fingers along the length of your jaw, a lazy smile crossed Loki’s face as you turned your face in towards his touch. He linked his fingers with yours and lead you back into the living room, laughing as you impatiently tugged him down onto the sofa, already missing his skin against yours.

The afternoon passed by peacefully as you decorated your Yule log together. Loki had cut 3 holes for candles - white either side of a yellow, to represent the rising sun - and around them you stuck mistletoe, holly and ivy. Between the candles, you balanced a few small pine cones (which, much to Loki’s chagrin, you covered with a sparkly glitter spray) and a handful of bright red berries collected from the forest floor.

It took slightly longer to finish than you’d expected as Loki repeatedly hung mistletoe above your head, demanding kisses which you were more than happy to provide. When you were done, he closed his hand around a sprig of holly and infused it with his magic, then tucked it behind your ear as a token of good luck.

You hung a fell bells from the doorways around your home, beautifully crafted from Asgardian gold and embellished with the most intricate of engravings, to ward away the spirits trapped between the worlds; those lost and doomed to wander for eternity, twisted into creatures of hate and darkness. 

Dinner came and you sat together, enjoying a simple stew packed with root vegetables and local meats. As you lit the candles in your Yule log, you shared a glass of wine - while drinking excessive amounts of mead may have been the true Asgardian method of celebrating Yule, Loki and Loki both much prefered being able to remember the evening come tomorrow morn. As the sun set, you sang a few traditional Aesir songs (or rather, you listened to Loki sing since you could barely pronounce half the words) and let your mind wander to what had passed this year. 

By the time darkness fell, the fire you’d set outside was burning beautifully. Glowing a beautiful orange against the black sky, it cracked and popped as the wood burned. Sparks shot off in every direction and the heat rolling off the fire was so intense that you were almost sweating wrapped up in your many layers of blankets. Smoke floated up into the sky, blocking out the bright light of the moon, the smell intoxicating but not oppressive at all.

You made yourself comfy on the patio, grateful that Loki had brought some cushions out with him for you to sit on. You stretched out in the small pillow fort, wriggling against his side until you were comfortable. When you finally stopped moving, he placed a kiss on the crown of your head and tightened his arms around you to trap you in place - not that you had any intentions of trying to escape his embrace.

“There were once those on Asgard who practised divination with the smoke of fires,” Loki said. As he spoke, the smoke began to take on a green tinge and you swore that you could see people twirling through the wisps. A closer look revealed that a taller figure wearing a very familiar helmet, making you smile so hard that your cheeks hurt. “But it was little more than tricks. The future is not set in stone. It cannot be seen with any real clarity.”

“Surely you can guess what is in store?”

“Anyone can guess, my darling, but that doesn’t mean there is weight to their predictions. No, the future is every changing. It is why we must be thankful for today as we know not what lies ahead.”

Twisting around in his arms, resting on him as you stretched your neck to face him, you slipped a hand beneath his blanket and began tracing your nails over Loki’s chest. You bumped your nose against his and ghosted your lips together. Even that briefest touch sent sparks flying down your spine, the love you felt for this man stronger than anything you’d ever felt before.

You held your mouth mere millimetres over his, sharing every breath as your lips brushed together. “What are you thankful for, Loki?”

All of a sudden, your back was against the hard ground and Loki was on top of you. His knees either side of your hips, his hands beside your head, he stole a gentle kiss before swooping in for another, and another, until you could hardly breathe.

“Oh, I am so thankful for that,” Loki smirked, the delicate whine that escaped your lips as he pulled away making him crazy. He kissed your collarbone and began slowly - torturously - dotting kisses along your neck until you were writhing beneath him. “What a delectable sound.”

Teeth nipped at your most sensitive spots and you arched your body against him, breathy whimpers falling from your lips. You tangled your fingers in his dark hair, tugging on the soft strands as he marked your skin. Even as you pushed him away to give yourself space to breathe, you moaned over and over, “God, don’t stop.”

You could feel his smirk as Loki whispered sweet nothings into your ear. The weight of his body against yours made your mind reel. His gentle touches along your jawline were so at odds with the intensity of his kisses that you were practically shaking with desire. No one else had ever made you feel so alive as Loki, and no one else ever would.

The god pulled back and took a moment to appreciate your beauty, bumping your noses together, a soft and almost vulnerable expression on his face. “Truly, my love, there is nothing in this entire universe for which I am so grateful as you. I do not know how I would ever carry on without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Loki,” you whispered, cupping his face. You trailed kisses over his eyes, down his jaw and on the tip of his nose until he was in a state of absolute bliss, his entire body melting against yours, the tension completely vanishing from his muscles, at which point you finally brushed your lips over his once again. “Never.”


End file.
